


The Cat

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finds a cat one day and takes it home to a reluctant Danny. Soon the cat becomes a part of the family that their children adore and Danny can't help but like too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

Its been 15 years since the battle at Silas. After things settled the university started to rebuild. The Zeta’s, Summer Society and the Alchemy club banded together to help rename the library after Carmilla, they added a whole extra wing onto it in her honor. As the years went on the story of the Dean, Will and Carmilla went from being Fact to a rumor now to a legend no one was really sure they believed. Only a few dozen students of years past knew the truth. As the world settled the girls did too. They all graduated, started jobs, got married even started families in Danny and Laura’s case. 15 years was a long time after all.

Laura knew Danny would say no. She knew she never should have picked the cat up even, but how could she not? She had walked out of the Building to her red Grand Prix and there curled up on the hood was a black cat.

“What are you doing Kitty?” She asked and the cat stood up stretching, it sat back down looking directly at her giving one solid meow. Laura smiled. “Well I have to go so you should scoot along now.” Instead the cat once again stood and took a step toward Laura, limping, that was all it took, Laura scooped the cat up, placing it in her coat before driving home. Which lead her to knowing Danny would say no way. Laura looked down at the cat as it snuggled closely to her, before she opened the back door into the house. “Danny…” She said softly, a few moments later Danny was standing in front of her.

“Hey Babe, what’s the matter?” You hit something again?” Danny teased and Laura shook her head, slowly she opened her coat and revealed the cat.

“No.” Danny said loudly, shaking her head as she turned away.

“But Danny, she was sitting on my car as if she was waiting for me. And she’s hurt and its so cold outside.”

“No cats.” Danny said. “We already had this discussion a few years ago.” Danny was right they agreed long ago that Danny and cats did not get along, it had to be the werewolf blood in her.

“But Danny…”

“She can stay till we find a good home that’s it.” Danny said and Laura grinned hugging Danny. The cat jumped down from Laura’s arms and walked around Danny’s legs meowing softly.

“She likes you!” Laura said excitedly.

“She’s sucking up. Cats always do that to people who dislike them.” Danny scoffed.

x-x-x

Laura wasn’t sure why the cat became so attached to her as quickly as it did but she could barely move without the cat following. She had to make sure the cat wasn’t in her car when she left even, she had never heard of a cat that willingly got into a car. Danny still hated the cat but after seeing her interact with their six and three year old reluctantly agreed it could stay. That’s when Danny started to wonder about the animal, it seemed to adore Laura and the kids but merely tolerate Danny herself.

“I’m telling you Kirsch there is something wrong with this cat.” Danny said as Kirsch sat on the floor with said cat in his arms purring wildly, butting her forehead against his face.

“I don’t know Danny, she seems pretty awesome to me.” Kirsch smiled at Danny as the cat blinked at the redhead and meowed.

“I dislike her.”

“Maybe that’s why she dislikes you.” Kirsch said and Danny rolled her eyes.

“Sure, I have to go get Amelia from the bus stop and Charlie from daycare.” Danny said standing up she looked down at Kirsch. “You can come along if you want.”

“Heck yes!” Kirsch said then looked down at the cat, he looked back up at Danny and saw that she wasn’t looking. “You wanna go?” Kirsch ask the cat who meowed softly and snuggled into his chest so he could zip up his coat around the cat. “You have to be quiet.” He whispered as he stood up following after Danny, the cat mewed softly.

“Hey hurry up Kirsch I have to be there before the bus gets there or the driver doesn’t let the kids off.” Danny said, Kirsch quickly followed the tall woman. They drove down to the bus stop, Danny trying to stay under the speed limit.

“So, what’s the cat’s name?”

“Cat.” Danny replied.

“Cat? You didn’t give her a name?”

“No, why?”

“Cat needs a name, she can’t go around all her life as Cat. Bruh that an’it cool.” Kirsch said and Danny glared at him as she parked the van.

“I am not naming the cat.” Danny growled. Suddenly the cat popped her head out from Kirsch’s jacket, meowing loudly. “You brought the cat.”

“She was lonely.” Kirsch said and pouted.

“I can’t believe you brought the cat.” Danny said thumping her head against the steering wheel.

“I like her.” Kirsch smirked and Danny growled, the bus pulled up and Danny got out of the car. “Don’t worry cat, she’ll warm up to you. She’s just part dog so she’s got cat issues.”

“Uncle Kirsch!” Amelia said as she opened the back door climbing in.

“Hey squirt!” Kirsch said letting the girl tackle him.

“You brought Cat!” She squealed and Kirsch let the child take the cat from his arms.

“I think we should name Cat!” Kirsch said and Amelia grinned.

“We should!”

“Amelia get in your seat please, we need to get your sister.” Danny said softly to her daughter before looking at Kirsch. “You will stop giving her ideas!” She growled and Kirsch grinned.

x-x-x

A few hours later Amelia and Charlie were outside playing with the other kids in the neighborhood while Kirsch, Laura and Danny stayed out on the deck talking.

“I still think you should actually name Cat.” Kirsch said and Danny sighed rolling her eyes.

“Danny doesn’t want to name Cat, because then we’ll for sure have to keep her.” Laura explained petting Cat as she sat in her lap and Kirsch laughed.

“Bruh it’s been 6 months.”

“I know.” Danny grumbled. She watched as Cat’s ears perked up, Danny could hear it too, taunting. Before she could even say anything the cat was off sprinting toward the front yard, Laura was quick on her tail. As they rounded the corner they saw the cat between Charlie and Amelia and one of the older boys on the street, the cat looked much larger than it had before and was swiping its paws at the child hissing at him.

“Cat no!” Danny yelled and Cat stepped back a bit, still puffed up in an attack stance.

“Mommy!” Charlie came running up crying, Laura scooped the girl up into her arms.

“Honey what’s the matter?” Laura asked, wiping the tears from her daughter’s face.

“Bobby said mean things about you and Mama and threw dirt at us.” Amelia said walking up to Laura.

“Go home kid.” Kirsch said stepping in front of the family. “Go now or I’ll take you home and tell your parents.” He ordered and the kid scattered off.

“Mama,” Amelia said as Danny picked her up. “Cat came and scared him off. She protected us.” Danny looked down at the now normal sized cat as it licked its paws running them over her ears.

“Good job Cat.” Danny said, the cat looked up at her and meowed.

x-x-x

No matter how much Danny didn’t like the cat, the cat proved to be a great member of the family. She slept with the kids, rotating between them each night. She kept pests from the house. She even seemed smart enough to know when someone was sick or just feeling down.

“Seriously?” Danny asked as she stood outside, the cat had followed her out. “Get back in the house.” She said, but the cat didn’t move. Danny sighed and sat down on the edge of the deck, the cat curled up in her lap, purring.

“Cat,” Danny sighed. “I might not be your number one fan, but you make my family happy.” She started to pet the cat’s head. “You must know by now that I’m part werewolf.” Danny said and she swore the cat blinked as if to say yes. “I’m terrified that Charlie got that gene. I told Laura I didn’t want to carry the baby since the risk was there…” Danny wiped a tear from her face, Cat nudged the woman with her forehead, purring. Not saying another word Danny set the cat to the side and walked away. Cat knew from the sight of the full moon that Danny needed to be alone, instead she made her way back into the house and waited for her to return on the back of the couch.

x-x-x

“Laf, I just don’t understand how this cat is this… smart.” Laura said as the two sat on the couch looking at the cat as she laid on the ground across the room.

“It’s just a cat, maybe you are just over thinking it?” They tried to offer but Laura wasn’t buying it.

“I swear she knows everything we say, she even talks back.” Laura explained. “How is a stray cat that magically appeared one day supposed to be this…”

“Laura…” Laf cut her off they were staring at the cat. When Laura looked at her the door swung opened and Danny pointed toward the cat.

“It’s Carmilla!” Danny yelled, Laura looked back down at the cat and could swear it was smirking.

x-x-x

Laura jerked awake quickly.

“Hey Cupcake what’s wrong?” Carmilla asked softly, dropping her book down to the bed and running a hand through Laura’s hair.

“Nothing, just a dream.” Laura sighed snuggling closer to Carmilla.

“Oh? About?” She asked running a hand up and down the smaller woman’s back.

“I had kids with Danny, and you were a cat we adopted. Kirsch was our kids uncle, Laf figured you out right after meeting you, and I woke up.” Laura said nonchalantly and Carmilla’s jaw dropped, she blinked a few times before being able to respond.

“I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“Feel this, Danny is with Kirsch, you are alive and not having to come back as some secret cat form, and I am with you, and hopefully one day those kids in my dreams, are actually our kids.” Laura smiled kissing Carmilla, who smiled into the kiss.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this before Ep 36, and changed the ending slightly since seeing it. Not sure how I feel about it but figured since it is my first fic for this fandom I'd get my toes wet. Tell me what you think.


End file.
